Clockwork
"With time comes age. But time itself has no age. Resentment is the key to survival in this day and age...I've kept myself alive in that vortex for years, awaiting the day when I exact revenge upon you and your family..." ''-Clockwork, in her Darkness of History form'' Clockwork is a character that made her debut in the Scorpius Warriors: Crisis arc as an antagonist. She is known as "The Mare of Time" and "The Darkness of History". Prior to 500 years ago, her parents were time travelers that sought out for answers after shady cover-ups happened in the world. However, she never heard from her parents again, and sought answers for herself, even traveling in time to find them, but to no avail. She was taken in by Doomsday's ancestor for a parental figure, who turned a blind eye to her, causing her to seek revenge on her until she was sent into the Time Vortex. Before the Crisis arc, she was responsible for making the clocks run haywire and speeding up some days. Physical Appearance Clockwork appears as a turquoise coated mare with sky blue mane and tail, and yellow eyes. She also bears a yellow jewel on her forehead, signifying her powers. Her mark is a clock pointing to twelve with two gears underneath it. In her Darkness of History form, her coat is a shade of black, and her mane and tail are a darker shade of blue and longer. She is much bigger in this form, reflecting on her knowledge and feelings. Her left and right eyes differ, with the right eye being a glowing blue hue, and the left bearing a clock with a yellow pupil. The insides of her jagged mouth are gray, and has a clock pointer for her horn. She wears a large gold time harness with a clock on its center around her forelegs and neck. The harness itself has calligraphy patters on the edges and lock poles from its sides. On the lock poles, her wings are made out of clock hands, providing flight. However, she has no mark on her sides in this form. Origin of Name Her name "Clockwork" comes from the word itself, referring to the inner workings of machines or clocks, such as the clocks spinning out of control in Hotel Scorpius and at Doomsday's residence. Development Clockwork herself was inspired by Stygian's Pony of Shadows form from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series, along with Sly Cooper's well-known villain of the Sly Cooper series, Clockwerk, even though the true inspiration came from Clockwerk's battle theme "A Strange Reunion". Personality Clockwork, while in her normal form, appeared to be shy, somewhat similar to Loudshatter, though she is able to open up more. She had a devotion to learning about history, including the dark truths behind it. Whenever she had a problem, she was determined to fix it, no matter what happens. She is also self-absorbed, and is introverted to some point when it comes to her learning. In her Darkness of History form, she appeared to be more wicked than before. After her banishment into the Time Vortex, she started having a huge obsession with Doomsday's ancestors, gathering knowledge about them over the years. This caused her to gain a godly complex above all things, including time itself. Due to her banishment by Doomsday's ancestor, she grew jealous of her family, appearing every time to stop them, only to be banished again over time. Clockwork, while in her Darkness of History form, had no remorse for the deaths she caused over the years, even in the present. She is also very manipulative, bending anyone at her will, altering their state of mind. Due to receiving no help to find her parents, she developed a hatred towards the planet, calling the inhabitants of it "selfish beings for their desires". Background As a young filly before 500 years ago, she was always devoted to her passion of learning about history. Her parents, Time Twist and High Noon, were especially confident of her becoming a time traveler. However, when she was ten years old, her parents went into a time portal and never came back, filling her head with fear. She asked for answers of her parents' disappearance, but got no response from the public, which made her hate human beings. During this time, she time traveled to find out what happened, but could never find her parents every time she tried, which increased her frustrations. She was taken in by Doomsday's ancestor Historic Event, who took care of her until she was fifteen. Due to her knowledgeable tendencies, she sought out things from Historic's possession without her permission to help her group, which causes her to dismiss her as her caretaker. After being dismissed as Historic's caretaker, she resented her and sought revenge. When she saw her again a year later, she transformed into the Darkness of History, a power she found out about after hearing the voices of spirits from an ancient book in Woodward Tower. Historic tried to convince her, but Clockwork wanted to rid her instead. Using the seven Pillowstars along with her allies, Historic sealed her away into the Time Vortex to provide peace to the planet. As every 100 years passed by, Clockwork would be freed to cause havoc on the planet. She would fight every one of Doomsday's ancestors in order to end their line. However, her encounter with them led to them sending her back into the Time Vortex. Her encounter with Doomsday's grandmother Independence Day was different, as it led to not only getting banished, but also successfully killing her in the process. Before she was banished, Mrs. Day sealed her in Woodward Tower and split the pieces of the clock, separating them to prevent her return. In the present time, Clockwork would return one day to finish what was started by killing Doomsday to end their line. However, she is assisted by others who wish to release her from her prison. Powers & Abilities Clockwork's powers are based around time. Her abilities are also time based. However, most of her powers and abilities revolve around her Darkness of History form. Powers * Reversal - One of Clockwork's main powers revolving around time in her Darkness of History form. Any damage she takes can be renewed by reversing the time on herself or whatever parts she loses. She can also reverse attacks by others and send them back. * Portal Space - Clockwork can store attacks into her time portal, allowing her to release it whenever the moment feels right for her. She can also summon portals to advance time to those who pass through them. * Alter Speed - Clockwork can speed up or slow down whatever her dark blue magic hits, depending on her target. To speed up, she'll cast it on herself, while for others, she can slow them down. She can also stop her targets for five minutes, making this one of her ace-in-the-hole attacks, though it is limited. * Past Summon - Clockwork can summon weapons or powers from the past, such as cannonballs, swords, or bombs. Similar to her Portal Storage that summons powers from the future, her Past Summon attack can summon projectiles from the past. * Time Barrier - A defensive move Clockwork can use. She can put up a barrier that can last depending on the clock. * Time Freeze - Clockwork can freeze time, making this one of her most powerful moves. With it, time stops, and she can move around freely to do damage. However, it depends on the time. If it's 12:00, she can stop it for an hour, while for other numbers, she can stop time for minutes, depending on how high the numbers are. * Time Beam - One of Clockwork's most powerful moves. Like her Time Freeze, she can fire a massive blue beam of light, which does nothing at first when the opponent is hit, but will immediately feel it as the damage slowly increases over time, killing the opponent. * Black Hole - Clockwork's most powerful move. She can summon a black hole using her wings when they line up. She only uses this as a last resort, though Doomsday managed to awaken and pull Clockwork herself free from her darkness before the black hole swallowed her up, sending her back into the Time Vortex. Abilities *'Time Master' - Clockwork has the ability to manipulate time, travel, and use time powers for attacks. She can summon portals to her will, and can also alter the space-time continuum that affects reality. *'Flight' - Despite the look of her wings, Clockwork can fly in the air. *'Magic User' - Despite it being unnamed, Clockwork can use regular magic, though it comes out as dark blue energy. She can shoot her magic as a beam, or bursts of balls. *'Immortality' - While somewhat considered as being immortal, Clockwork has managed to live for over 500 years, despite the lack of any nutrition. Story (Scorpius Warriors: Crisis Arc) Time Saga "I shall awaken...My time to end that pony's line begins at midnight..." ''-Clockwork'' Throughout the Time saga, Clockwork made her appearance briefly inside a clock piece whenever Doomsday and her allies collect them, though her appearance was not fully revealed. She also spoke with her henchmen to collect them as well as killing the Elements of Destruction. When Doomsday collected all 12 pieces of the clock from Clockwork's henchmen, she and her allies, along with the help of Gregory, Fire and Yasmine, headed to Woodward Tower to restore the broken clock. However, when they fixed it, Clockwork appeared from it in her Darkness of History form. When she landed, her and the group proceeded to fight. However, they couldn't land a hit on her until Doomsday targeted her clock eye. It helped find a weakness, but Clockwork rewound time to heal her injuries as if nothing happened. As the fight continues, Clockwork targets Doomsday, getting her away from the group to battle her one-on-one in the night sky. While Doomsday avoided the portals she throws her way, Clockwork used her own magic to slow her down. To add more damage, when the clock struck midnight, she froze time to attack, and ends her with a powerful Time Beam. However, Doomsday survives the attack in a weakened state. Angry by her survival, Clockwork summoned a black hole at her, which she deflects back with a stray lightning bolt and sucks her in. As the black hole sucks her in, she manages to keep herself from being absorbed through sheer resentment. Gregory and the others were unable to send her into the black hole even through combined attacks. While being stuck in the black hole, Clockwork's speech pattern becomes disorganized, spewing out random thoughts that the group believed were strange to hear. When Doomsday flies in the air to finish her off, she notices that Clockwork's clock eye behaved strangely, with the small hand only pointing at her. Curious, Doomsday flies into her eye to investigate. Inside Clockwork's eye, Doomsday realizes that the real Clockwork inside was the reason for the erratic eye behavior and being the shell of the Darkness of History she became. When she offers her help, Clockwork refuses, only wanting to rid Doomsday to end her line, forcing her back out. With an ounce of her only magic, she attempts to pull Clockwork out of the Darkness of History's eye, but was assisted by Grassarice, Creepy Driller, and Haxxorus. When they pulled Clockwork free, Doomsday gives the final blow. sending the Darkness of History into the black hole, ending its reign of terror for good. Clockwork, still seething with rage, attempts to kill Doomsday, but is too weak to even try, forcing her to surrender. Doomsday, seeing how the situation reminded her of herself, persuades Clockwork to change and becomes a member of the Elements of Destruction, ending her resentment. Quotes Darkness of History Form (Past) * "Your time has come, Mrs. Event! I've been waiting for this moment the day you cast me out!" * "When I'm done, I'll expose your family to the world...And then your family's image will suffer..." * "You cannot win when time is against you! Give up!" * "You may win this time, but next time, I'll be after your next line of kin..." * "Mrs Day, wasn't it? I believe that I bring good darkness to you from mankind's terrible history..." * "History began with tragedy, and will end with suffering and happiness..." * "I may have lost, but the world shall continue...once I alter the time..." Darkness of History Form (Present) * "In time...I shall have my revenge..." * "You alter time, you alter the perception..." * "Change was bound to happen...Change is fear..." * "Life goes on...It's what we do with it that determines how we live..." * "It matters not who collects my pieces...But the one who I want to do it...I'll gladly kill to thank..." * "Don't waste time with this! Just do as I say!" * "I shall awaken...My time to end that pony's line begins at midnight..." * "Speeding up time or slowing it down...It can mess with an individual's sense of reality..." Darkness of History Form (Re: Doomsday) * "Doomsday Hellfire...you've defeated my henchmen and collected all of the clock pieces...Amazing...You're just as foolish as your ancestors..." * "With time comes age...But time itself has no age..." * "Resentment is the key to survival in this day and age...I've kept myself alive in that vortex for years, planning and waiting for the day that I would exact revenge upon you and your family..." * "I have no limitations...My knowledge is greater...My skills...superior...Better than time itself..." * "You can't run from me forever...Everything wears out eventually..." * "Amazing. History never ceases to faze me...It always repeats like a clock..." * "I wanted to show the world that your family is not who they are behind closed doors...And it seems that you're living proof of it..." * "Enough, Doomsday Hellfire! Your line ends here! I'll do you like I did to your grandmother...Then your family's line will end, and the only true master of history will be...me..." Darkness of History Form (Disorganized) * "I come...gift gone...peace..." * "Sorrow...believe...loneliness...chin up..." * "Prepare...hooves together..." * "Resent...anger...nothing fear..." * "Lost...book form..." * "Child...be...thought...world..." * "Dark...happy end...historic..." * Silence...peace...begin..." Darkness of History Form (Black Hole) * "No! I will not be trapped like last time! If it means taking this whole world out with me, then so be it!" * "Doomsday Hellfire! You will never be rid of me! None of you will! I am...history!" Clockwork (Inside Darkness of History) * "I was...a long time ago...Why do you care?" * "I wanted to impress her with my knowledge...Even with the creatures we faced against..." * "Your ancestor cast me out like a monster, so I wanted to hurt her family like she did to me..." * "I always had a fascination with history. Tragedy, murder, despair, darkness, fear, control...It's what keeps the balance of mankind in check..." * "You may never understand what the past can do to a living being...They live with it for the rest of their lives..." * "I want to feel belonged...But it's too late for me...or for anyone! History's darkness will not be stopped by the likes of you or your blind friends! Not today or tomorrow! It shall continue forever!" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ponies Category:Reformed Characters Category:Scorpius Warriors: Crisis Characters Category:Time Traveling Characters